Après la fin
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash Jim / Blair - Blair et Jim vont découvrir la vraie nature des sentiments qui les unissent


Après la fin

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **The Sentinel** ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs productions et à leurs scénaristes respectifs.

**_Style_**_ **:**_ Slash

**_Résumé :_** Blair et Jim vont découvrir la vraie nature des sentiments qui les unissent.

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** **Attention : Cette fic contient des spoilers concernant la saison 4de la série et notamment le final. **Elle débute juste après le dernier épisode de la série "Best Seller" ("The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg" en VO). En fait, elle commence le soir même, après que Blair ait appris qu'il allait entrer à l'Académie de Police pour devenir flic.****

**_1e Partie_**

Blair ferma la porte de sa chambre, posa sa veste sur une chaise et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis quelques jours. Il avait faillit perdre l'amitié de Jim, Simon et Megan avaient été gravement blessés, il avait renié sa thèse et avait appris qu'il allait pouvoir devenir policier.

_Comme Jim…_

Il était ravi, mais terrifié en même temps.

_Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur… S'ils ne veulent pas de moi à l'Académie ou pire, si je ne réussissais pas le concours…_

Naomi avait décidé qu'il fallait fêter ça et elle était partie faire les courses avec Jim, non sans avoir avant invité la moitié du Central à les rejoindre le soir même au loft.

Il se passa une main devant les yeux en soupirant. Sa chambre lui sembla soudain être devenue trop exiguë pour lui. Il se releva, prit ses clés et sortit du loft.

Il déambula sans but pendant quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il s'inquiéta de savoir où il était, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Il se tenait devant la fontaine de l'Université Rainier. Celle-là même où Alex Barnes l'avait noyé, quelques mois plus tôt. Si Jim n'avait pas été là et n'avait pas eu l'aide de leurs esprits animaux, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Il s'avança, les jambes tremblantes, et contempla son reflet dans l'eau.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu fait revenir, Jim ? Tout aurait été plus simple pour toi si j'étais mort ce jour-là…_

Une légère brise lui souleva légèrement les cheveux et troubla la surface de l'eau. Blair sursauta en voyant son reflet prendre l'apparence d'Incacha. Sa voix résonna dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

_- Tu ne dois pas penser à ça, Shaman. Enquiri a besoin de toi._

_- Mais, j'ai peur, Incacha. Je ressens des choses pour Jim… que je ne devrai pas ressentir…_

_- La Sentinelle et son Shaman sont des âmes sœurs. Il en a toujours été ainsi…_

Blair soupira. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne les essuya pas. Il ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, Incacha avait disparu.

Lorsque Jim entra dans le loft à la suite de Naomi, il s'étonna du silence qui y régnait, même pour lui. Aucun battement de cœur, aucun souffle…

- Blair n'est pas là…

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Naomi, intriguée. Ah oui, vos sens…

Naomi n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que la thèse de son fils ne contenait que la vérité et que s'il avait tout réfuté, c'était pour protéger son ami. Jim la regarda et hocha la tête.

- Où peut-il être ? Il sait que j'ai invité tous vos amis pour cette fête…

Jim alla voir dans la chambre de son ami, pour le cas où il aurait laissé un mot. Il fut surpris en voyant sa veste sur la chaise, telle que Blair l'avait laissée quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans la jungle. Incacha était là et le regardait.

_- Où est Blair ?_

_- Ton Guide a besoin de toi, Enquiri._

Une image se forma dans l'esprit de la Sentinelle. Une image qui le terrifia. Il voyait Blair, étendu sur le sol, à côté de la fontaine de l'Université. Il se voyait en train de le ramener à la vie. Soudain, l'image disparut et Jim fut de nouveau face à Incacha.

_- Il faut que j'aille le sauver…_

_- Il n'est pas en danger. Il a seulement peur de te décevoir._

_- Comment pourrait-il… C'est moi qui risque de le décevoir s'il apprend ce que je ressens pour lui…_

_- Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, Enquiri._

L'image de l'indien s'évanoui et Jim se retrouva dans la chambre de Blair. Naomi lui faisait face, l'air inquiet.

- Jim, vous m'entendez ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les restes de la vision de son esprit.

- Oui. Je sais où est Blair. Je vais le chercher.

Et, il partit sans plus d'explications.

Jim gara son pick-up sur le parking et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la fontaine maudite. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant Blair allongé sur la margelle de la fontaine, sur le dos, les yeux clos, une main sur la poitrine, l'autre dans l'eau. Puis, il entendit les battements calmes et réguliers du cœur de son Guide et soupira de soulagement. Il s'approcha sans bruit, profitant de cet instant de calme pour regarder attentivement son ami.

_Blair… Si tu savais… tu t'enfuirais en courant… je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort… mais, il ne faut pas… tu as sacrifié ta carrière pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer mes désirs…_

Au moment où il arrivait près du jeune homme, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, faisant signe à Jim de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Ca va ? Demanda la Sentinelle.

En entendant le ton inquiet de son ami, Blair s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Bien mieux… J'ai eu un coup de déprime passager, mais c'est passé. Comment se sont passées les courses avec Naomi ?

- Ca aurait pu être pire… grogna Jim.

Connaissant sa mère, Blair se mit à rire.

- Je parie qu'elle a encore voulu te faire acheter des légumes bios…

- Si ce n'était que ça ! Il rit à son tour.

Blair observait son ami.

_Jim… comment ai-je pu te faire autant de mal et que tu ne m'en veuille plus… cette foutue thèse a bien faillit mettre notre amitié en pièces… je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me quittes… ma carrière est moins importante que toi…_

- Grand Chef, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Dé… désolé… je…

_Jim, je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ressens pour toi…_

Il baissa les yeux et fixa un point imaginaire sur la pierre. Jim se sentait mal à l'aise. Pendant un court instant, il avait eu l'impression que Blair le voyait comme lui le regardait.

_Mon pauvre Jim ! Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités… Blair est ton ami, ton Guide, mais il ne sera jamais plus que ça, quoique Incacha puisse affirmer._

Jim se leva et tourna le dos à la fontaine et à son ami. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et il apprécia la magnificence de la scène. Blair se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui. Ils étaient proches, mais ne se touchaient pas. Soudain, Jim mit sa main sur l'épaule de Blair. Celui-ci sentit une onde de plaisir parcourir son corps et il frissonna.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non.

_Mon Dieu ! Comment vais-je faire si ça me donne des frissons à chaque fois qu'il me touche…Jim adore me donner des accolades amicales… amicales, Blair, ne vas pas te faire de fausses idées._

Il se dégagea doucement et Jim le regarda, surpris.

_Il ne veut plus que je le touche… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se pourrait-il qu'il sache ce que je ressens… Non, impossible…_

- Si on rentrait? Naomi doit s'inquiéter, supposa Jim.

- D'accord. Mais, j'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord. Tu peux me déposer au centre commercial ? Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- Tu veux que je t'attende ?

- Non, dépose-moi, c'est tout.

Jim obéit et laissa Blair devant l'entrée principale du centre commercial. Puis, il repartit vers le loft, le cerveau en ébullition et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça, Monsieur ?

- Certain !

- Quel dommage ! Soupira l'homme.

Naomi fut surprise en voyant Jim revenir tout seul.

- Où est Blair ?

- Il avait une course à faire.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré.

- Jim, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je monte me changer.

- D'accord. Je pense que nos invités ne vont pas tarder.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'on sonnait à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et se trouva face à un groupe formé par Simon, toujours dans son fauteuil roulant, Megan, Joël et Rafe. Joël poussa Simon à l'intérieur, suivi par les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, le loft devint l'enfer des cambrioleurs et autres criminels en tout genre. La moitié de la police de la ville était réunie dans le salon, estima Jim qui était de plus en plus inquiet. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait déposé Blair au centre commercial et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Il sursauta en voyant son ami qui lui souriait timidement.

- Grand Chef ! Tes cheveux !

- J'avais envie de changer… Nouveau métier, nouvelle tête !

Lorsque Blair entra dans le loft, tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il fut satisfait de voir les regards surpris de ses amis. Simon arriva vers lui en roulant à toute allure et lui lança :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'avoir fait ça après la scène que vous nous avez faite au Central cet après-midi ?

- Une envie subite de changement…

Blair passa la main dans ses cheveux, pas encore habitué à leur nouvelle longueur.

- Ca vous va très bien, Sandy !

- Merci, Megan. Jim, tu en dis quoi ?

_Que je suis en train de devenir dingue ! Mon Dieu, il est cent fois plus beau comme ça !_

- Jim ?

- Euh… C'est très bien… Ca change… Tu as moins l'air d'un hippie !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les hippies ? Gronda Naomi en s'approchant de son fils et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ca te va très bien, mon chéri.

- Merci.

Blair commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise que tout le monde ne veuille parler que de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

- J'ai faim, lança t'il en direction de sa mère.

- Viens, mon chéri, j'ai préparé des canapés au tofu.

Blair jeta un coup d'œil à Jim en souriant. Puis, il suivit Naomi dans le salon à la recherche du plat de canapés végétariens. Les conversations reprirent leurs cours et la soirée se termina dans la gaieté et dans la bonne humeur. Seul Jim semblait un peu maussade, mais il ne put pas résister longtemps aux taquineries de Megan qui avait retrouvé tout son entrain, malgré sa blessure.

Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsque Jim et Blair se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans le loft. Naomi s'était installée pour quelques temps chez Megan, le temps que celle-ci puisse à nouveau se servir de son bras. Les deux hommes rangèrent en silence les assiettes et les verres en carton (recyclables bien sûr) et Blair passa le balai pendant que Jim jetait les mégots froids des cigares de Simon dans la poubelle.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Blair ferma les yeux.

- Grand Chef, tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, répondit le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux et en dardant sur lui un regard ardent.

_Non ! Je ne dois pas faire ça ! Il a déjà assez souffert  par ma faute._

Il détourna le regard, mais Jim avait remarqué l'intensité du regard bleu lagon de son ami.

_Je me fais des idées… Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas ressentir la même chose que moi…_

Il se rapprocha doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux à présent courts de son Guide. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, brûlant d'avouer à sa Sentinelle tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_Si je lui dis, qu'est-ce que je risque… Au pire, il sera dégoûté et ne voudra plus que je fasse partie de sa vie…_

Jim s'approcha encore, décidé à risquer le tout pour le tout.

_S'il me repousse, je prétexterai que j'ai trop bu… Non, il me connaît trop bien…Tant pis…_

Jim se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blair.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Jim !_

Le jeune homme était tendu comme une corde de guitare et Jim commençait à regretter son geste. Il s'éloigna doucement, mais Blair l'attrapa par les épaules et se plaqua contre lui, ses lèvres contre celles de la Sentinelle. Le baiser était tendre, puis se fit plus passionné. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Blair garda les yeux fermés, persuadé qu'il était en train de rêver et que s'il les ouvrait, il se retrouverait dans sa chambre, tout seul.

- Blair…

La Sentinelle avait prononcé son prénom dans un souffle… Le jeune homme frissonna et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Jim le regardait, l'air inquiet.

_Blair…_

Il entendait les battements de cœur affolés de son Guide et attendait sa réaction.

- Jim, je… je ne rêve pas ?

- Non…

Soudain, Blair se jeta dans les bras de son ami et Jim le serra contre lui, le cœur débordant de joie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Lorsque le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui, il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même. Blair ne voulait pas laisser Jim, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Maintenant que le premier pas était franchi, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

- Je crois qu'on devrai aller dormir, Big Man.

Jim soupira. Lui aussi était terrifié par l'avenir.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Jim !

Blair attendit que Jim soit arrivé en haut pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Blair se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir si Jim dormait.

_Et si j'allais voir… Non, il ne faut pas… Et pourquoi pas, après tout !_

Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt et monta les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand il arriva dans la chambre de son ami, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Jim semblait endormi, mais, en fait, il n'arrivait pas non plus à chasser Blair de ses pensées. Il avait entendu son ami monter les marches et resta immobile, les yeux clos, jusqu'à ce que son Guide arrive à moins d'un mètre du lit. Alors, il ouvrit les draps, invitant Blair à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa dans le lit. Jim ouvrit les bras et Blair se blottit contre lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Blair s'éveilla le premier. Il s'étonna d'abord de ne pas être dans son lit, puis il se demanda quel était le bruit sourd et régulier qu'il entendait dans son oreille droite. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rappela où il était et s'aperçut que ce bruit était celui du cœur de Jim. Blair se serra un peu plus contre sa Sentinelle et Jim, toujours endormi, referma instinctivement ses bras autour de lui.

_Ce n'est pas un rêve… Je suis dans les bras de Jim, dans son lit…_

Blair fut soudain effrayé de tout ce que ça impliquait et de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Jim entendit les battements du cœur de son ami s'affoler et il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard rencontra celui de Blair et il sourit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Jim.

Un silence pesant s'installa, aucun des deux n'osant bouger ni parler.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est là… Dans mes bras…_

Jim détacha son regard de celui de Blair et jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil.

_11 heures !! Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. Heureusement qu'on est samedi._

- Jim ?

- Mmm ?

- Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bains… Tu veux bien me lâcher ?

La Sentinelle ouvrit les bras à regret et Blair sortit du lit. Quand il descendit et traversa le salon, il sentit le regard de son ami le suivre. Puis, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Jim soupira. Il referma les yeux, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il était fou de bonheur à l'idée que Blair ressente la même chose que lui, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en allant trop vite. Il se leva et, sans penser à enfiler quelque chose par-dessus son caleçon, il descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_Enfin, à l'heure qu'il est, c'est plutôt un déjeuner tout court._

Il prépara des œufs et du café, tout en sifflotant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis des années.

_Et, tout ça grâce à Blair…_

Lorsque le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bains, il fut enveloppé par l'odeur agréable des œufs brouillés. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Ca sent bon.

- Je l'espère bien. Tu as faim ?

- Je suis affamé. Jim ?

- Oui ?

Blair hésitait. Il ne voulait pas gêner son ami, mais il fallait qu'il lui pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Je voulais savoir… ce baiser hier soir… c'était aussi important pour toi que pour moi ?

Jim se tourna vers lui, et Blair lut la réponse dans son regard acier. La Sentinelle éteignit le feu sous les œufs et se dirigea vers son Guide. Arrivé devant lui, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Blair se sentit fondre dans les bras de Jim. Il sentit le désir de son compagnon contre son ventre et eut peur de sa propre réaction. Il se dégagea doucement et sourit devant l'air étonné de Jim.

- N'allons pas trop vite, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Il retourna à ses fourneaux et termina de préparer les œufs. Blair s'assit à table et scruta son assiette. Il avait encore une question à poser à Jim, mais il hésitait encore.

- Jim, je peux te poser une autre question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Depuis quand… depuis quand tu ressens…

Il s'arrêta, les mots restant bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Jim s'assit en face de lui et servit le repas. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Blair, la Sentinelle répondit :

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Depuis Alex, je crois…

- Alex ? Mais, tu étais fou d'elle…

- C'est ce que je croyais… Mais, quand je t'ai vu mort, je…

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot et il dut faire un effort pour retenir ses larmes. Il respira un bon coup et continua :

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir…

- Pourtant, sur la plage, Alex et toi…

- Je sais, mais je n'étais pas moi-même à ce moment là. J'étais guidé par mon instinct, pas par mon cœur. Je l'ai su quand j'ai croisé ton regard sur la plage, après. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de t'avoir fait du mal et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que tu comptais plus que tout pour moi.

Jim n'avait pas levé les yeux de son assiette pendant son monologue et quand il le fit, il fut bouleversé par le visage baigné de larmes de son Guide.

- Blair, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas toi… C'est seulement que je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été un idiot de ne rien avoir remarqué depuis tout ce temps. Je n'ai réalisé que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi de… différent… que lorsque je me suis vu en train de donner la conférence de presse. Non, en fait, j'ai compris en partie lorsque Simon et Megan ont été blessés. J'ai eu si peur que tu n'aies été touché toi aussi. Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas la première fois, mais là… C'était en partie ma faute… Et, la conférence de presse m'a permis de confirmer mes doutes…

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner en silence, aucun des deux n'osant lever les yeux de son assiette. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Blair se leva et amena la vaisselle dans l'évier. Soudain, il sentit le torse puissant de Jim contre son dos et ses bras se refermant sur lui. Il se laissa aller, soupirant d'aise. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti en sécurité que dans les bras de sa Sentinelle. Et, depuis peu, ce geste avait pris une signification toute particulière. Lorsque Jim lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, Blair sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, tant l'émotion qu'il ressentait était immense.

- Je t'aime, Blair.

Il se retourna, tout en restant collé contre le grand policier et murmura dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime, Jim.

**_2e Partie_**

Cela faisait presque un mois que Jim et Blair s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments. Ils n'en avaient pour l'instant parlé à personne, mais Naomi avait quelques doutes, surtout depuis qu'elle les avait surpris se tenant la main discrètement sous la table. Ils avaient décidé de laisser faire les choses doucement. Ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre toutes les nuits, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à passer à l'étape suivante, étant aussi effrayé l'un que l'autre. Jim se sentait frustré, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer son Guide. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de son côté, Blair ressentait exactement la même chose. Heureusement pour eux, les cours à l'Académie de Police avaient commencé depuis trois semaines et ils ne se voyaient donc que le soir et le week-end. Week-end qu'ils passaient au loft, la majeur partie du temps assis sur le sofa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Simon et Megan avaient repris le travail, leur médecin les y ayant autorisé après qu'ils l'aient pratiquement rendu fou à force de se plaindre qu'ils s'ennuyaient chez eux.

Blair était fou de joie d'être à l'Académie et il faisait tout pour que Jim soit fier de lui. Simon avait eu des échos par le directeur de l'Académie qui se trouvait être l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Son ami lui avait assuré que Blair était l'un des meilleurs élèves qu'il avait jamais eu. Il le considérait comme un jeune homme brillant et consciencieux qui avait toutes les chances de finir major de sa promo. Simon était fier de sa recrue et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en parler à Jim. Celui-ci savait déjà que Blair serait un excellent flic. Il l'aidait tous les soirs à apprendre les procédures et souvent, l'élève dépassait le maître, et de loin.

Blair sortit de la salle de classe, ses livres sous le bras et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il n'avait plus qu'une heure de cours de droit et la semaine était finie. Il s'assit à une table vide et ouvrit son déjeuner. Il allait mordre dans son sandwich lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'Inspecteur Kate Lockley[1]. La jeune femme appartenait à la police de Los Angeles et était venue donner quelques conférences à l'Académie de Cascade.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus aucune table de libre.

Blair jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle qui lui confirma ce qu'elle disait.

- Je vous en prie, Inspecteur.

- Appelez-moi Kate. Vous êtes Blair Sandburg, c'est ça ?

Il parut surpris.

- Oui, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je l'ai remarqué sur le tableau d'affichage des résultats du dernier devoir de droit. Vous avez eu la meilleure note de l'Académie. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci.

Le jeune homme mordit enfin dans son sandwich. Kate commença également à manger en silence. Ils avaient presque terminé lorsque le portable de Blair sonna.

- Excusez-moi.

Il décrocha et Kate vit l'expression de son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait.

- Ok Simon ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et se leva.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Mon ami est à l'hôpital… Il est gravement blessé. Je dois appeler un taxi.

- Je peux vous emmener, si vous voulez.

- Merci beaucoup.

Ils sortirent du réfectoire et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Ils montèrent en voiture et Kate fonça vers l'hôpital, suivant les indications du jeune homme.

- Votre ami est policier ?

- Oui. D'après Simon, il a été pris dans un braquage de banque qui a mal tourné.

- Simon ?

- Le Capitaine Simon Banks. Il m'a dit que Jim était en train de retirer de l'argent au guichet quand deux malfrats sont entrés dans la banque avec des fusils à pompe. L'un d'eux a vu l'arme de Jim, a paniqué et lui a tiré dessus, dans la poitrine… Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, sauf que c'est sérieux…

Blair ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le cœur prêt à exploser.

_Calme-toi ! Si tu fais une attaque, tu ne pourras être d'aucune utilité à Jim ! Oh mon Dieu ! Faites qu'il s'en sorte !_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital, Blair bondit de son siège et se précipita vers les urgences. Kate alla garer la voiture et prit la même direction. Elle avait compris qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Blair et ce Jim et elle voulait être là pour le soutenir… au cas où…

Simon attendait dans le hall des urgences, mâchouillant un de ses fameux cigares. Une infirmière lui jeta un regard en coin, s'assurant que l'engin n'était pas allumé[2]. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Blair en courant, il rangea le cigare dans la poche de sa chemise.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ces satanés médecins ne veulent rien me dire sous prétexte que je ne suis pas de sa famille.

Blair se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda à parler au médecin qui s'occupait de Jim.

- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Blair hésita une fraction de seconde, puis répondit :

- Je suis son compagnon.

Il savait que Simon l'avait entendu, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il sache comment allait Jim.

- Restez ici, je vais voir où ils en sont avec votre ami.

L'infirmière se dirigea vers une des salles de traumatologie et ne vit pas Blair qui la suivait discrètement. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle, le jeune homme scruta l'intérieur par une des vitres. Il fut choqué par le sang. Il y en avait tellement ! Il entendit un médecin parler et faillit s'évanouir.

- C'est terminé… Son cœur ne bat plus depuis 12 minutes… On ne peut plus rien pour lui…

Blair s'appuya à la porte et murmura :

- Mon Dieu ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Sauve le, je t'en prie ! Jim, tu ne vas pas me laisser… pas après tout ce qu'on s'est dit… Reviens, je t'en prie…

Comme en réponse aux prières du jeune homme, l'électrocardiographe bipa. Une fois, puis plusieurs, de plus en plus régulièrement.

- C'est impossible ! Il revient ! Vite, il faut le stabiliser !

Blair leva la tête, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres.

- Merci…

C'est alors que l'infirmière ressortit de la salle et s'aperçut qu'il l'avait suivie.

- Monsieur, vous ne devez pas rester là.

- Il est en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et c'est un vrai miracle. Maintenant, je veux que vous alliez dans la salle d'attente.

- D'accord.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Jim et rejoignit Simon. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogatif et Blair se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Il est sauvé… Il a faillit mourir, mais il est revenu.

Le grand homme serra Blair dans ses bras, puis le repoussa et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était soulagé que Jim s'en soit sorti, mais il avait une question à lui poser.

- C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit à l'infirmière ?

Blair se dégagea, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oui… Simon, je…

- Enfin, vous vous êtes décidés !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis des mois que je vous vois vous morfondre tous les deux, j'avais hâte que vous vous rendiez compte de ce qui vous unit vraiment. Remarquez, je m'en doutais un peu. Depuis que vous avez coupé vos cheveux, je trouvais que Jim était beaucoup plus joyeux au bureau. Je me disais que ça ne devait pas être lié qu'à ça…

Blair était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée du médecin.

- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Doug Ross[3].

Simon et Blair se présentèrent.

- Lequel de vous est son compagnon ?

Le jeune homme leva timidement le doigt.

- On peut dire que votre ami nous a fait très peur. Pendant quelques minutes, son cœur s'est arrêté. On était prêts à abandonner lorsqu'il est reparti, comme par magie.

Blair savait que la magie n'était sûrement pas absente de ce phénomène et acquiesça.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Pas tout de suite. Il va être monté dans une chambre dès qu'il sera complètement stabilisé. Vous pourrez aller le voir à ce moment-là.

- Est-il conscient ? Demanda Simon.

- Non. Mais, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Vous devez rester en salle d'attente pour l'instant. Je viendrais vous chercher quand vous pourrez le voir.

- Merci Docteur.

Lorsque le médecin les eut quitté, Blair alla s'asseoir pendant que Simon téléphonait au Central pour leur donner des nouvelles. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu Kate qui s'était assise à côté de lui.

- Ca va ?

- Kate ? Je ne vous avais pas vue !

- Je m'en suis rendue compte. Votre ami va bien ?

- Oui, il s'en sortira. Merci de m'avoir emmené.

- Pas de quoi. Il faut bien s'entraider entre collègues.

Soudain, Blair parut se rappeler qu'il avait manqué un cours.

- Le cours de droit…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai appelé l'Académie pour leur expliquer la situation et le Professeur Couderc[4] est d'accord pour vous donner un cours de rattrapage lundi soir.

- Merci encore, Kate.

Simon les rejoignit.

- Bonjour, Inspecteur Lockley. Merci d'avoir amené Blair jusqu'ici.

- Vous allez arrêter de me remercier tous les deux ! Ca me mets mal à l'aise !

- Au fait, Blair, j'ai croisé le Docteur Ross dans le couloir. Vous pouvez aller voir Jim. Il est dans la chambre 304[5] au 3e étage.

- Merci, Simon !

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers les escaliers, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre qu'un ascenseur arrive.

Il arriva devant la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il était essoufflé d'avoir monté les marches quatre à quatre[6] et il essaya de se calmer avant d'aller voir son ami. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Il fut accueilli par le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque. Jim était allongé dans ce lit, les yeux clos, une perfusion dans le bras gauche et un tube lui soufflant de l'oxygène[7] dans le nez. Blair s'approcha, prit une chaise et s'installa le plus près de Jim qu'il le pouvait. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Jim, tu m'entends ? C'est moi…

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais il savait que ça pourrait prendre du temps avant que son ami ne se réveille. Il passa une main sur son front pâle et se redressa un peu pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa Sentinelle. Quand il se rassit, il vit deux yeux gris le regarder fixement.

- Blair, c'est toi ?

- Oui, mon amour… Tu es sauvé…

- Je… je me suis senti partir… J'ai vu Incacha, mais il m'a dit que mon heure n'était pas venue… Et, j'ai entendu ta voix qui m'appelait…

Blair pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenu… Je n'aurais jamais supporté de vivre sans toi…

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Big Man. Je t'aime.

Jim ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'endormit, tout en serrant toujours la main de Blair dans la sienne.

Il était près de dix-neuf heures lorsque Simon entra dans la chambre. L'heure des visites prenait bientôt fin et il était venu chercher Blair. Il sourit en voyant le jeune homme qui veillait sur son ami et leurs doigts enlacés.

- Blair, il faut partir. Ce n'est plus l'heure des visites.

Jim ouvrit les yeux et regarda son Capitaine et ami.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne pourrais pas dormir…

Simon soupira.

- Ok, Jim. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la chambre lorsqu'il se retourna et lança :

- Au fait, je suis content que tu ailles bien.

- Merci, Simon.

Le Capitaine sortit et alla voir l'infirmière de nuit qui venait d'arriver. Elle fut très compréhensive et proposa d'amener un lit pliant pour Blair. Lorsqu'elle amena le lit, elle trouva les deux hommes attendrissants. Blair la remercia et s'allongea, sans lâcher la main de Jim.

Les médecins laissèrent sortir Jim au bout d'une semaine. Blair demanda à rester avec lui la nuit et on l'y autorisa. Il faisait donc tous les jours l'aller-retour entre l'Académie et l'hôpital. Jim était pour une fois très patient, mais il se languissait de son Guide pendant la journée. Il accueillit le jour de son départ avec soulagement. Avant de le laisser partir, le Docteur Ross expliqua à Blair comment changer le bandage de Jim.

- N'oubliez pas, vous devez le changer tous les matins et tous les soirs. Et, qu'il n'oublie pas ses médicaments.

- Compris. Merci, Docteur.

- De rien. Au moindre problème, appelez-moi.

- D'accord !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au loft, Jim se découragea à l'idée d'avoir à monter dans sa chambre. Il avait eu un mal de chien à monter la simple marche qui se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble. Blair comprit et lui proposa :

- Si je t'installais dans ma chambre ?

- Je préférerais sur le canapé. Si je suis dans ta chambre, je ne pourrais pas te voir quand tu seras dans le salon.

Blair sourit et hocha la tête.

- Compris.

Il aida la Sentinelle à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et alla chercher des draps et un oreiller. Il installa le lit provisoire et aida Jim à s'allonger. Lorsque Blair mit la main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse, Jim gémit.

- Désolé…

- Ca va.

Une fois Jim allongé, Blair alla dans la cuisine mettre la pizza qu'il avait acheté le matin même dans le four. Puis, il revint et s'assit sur la table basse, face à son ami.

- J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai acheté une pizza.

- Oui, j'ai faim. Mais, pas de nourriture…

Il prit le bras de Blair et l'attira contre lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur la blessure de Jim. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser langoureux. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du minuteur.

- C'est prêt ! Je reviens de suite.

Blair revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une pizza et Jim s'aperçut que son estomac criait famine. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis Blair alla tout ranger dans la cuisine. Jim était content de pouvoir utiliser ses sens pour écouter ce que faisait son Guide. Il voulut se redresser, mais il était un peu à l'étroit sur le sofa et se cogna le coude.

- Aïe !

Blair accourut, inquiet.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Ce n'est rien. Finalement, je crois que je serais mieux dans un vrai lit…

Le jeune homme sourit et alla préparer son lit. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas dormi depuis cette fameuse nuit où Jim et lui s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments. Il sourit en y repensant et rejoignit son ami dans le salon. Puis, il l'aida à se lever. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et Jim se laissa presque tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Blair alla chercher le nécessaire pour refaire le bandage de Jim avant la nuit. Il revint et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Puis, il aida son ami à enlever son t-shirt et défit le pansement. La blessure était en cours de cicatrisation et le Docteur Ross lui avait affirmé qu'il n'aurait qu'une petite cicatrice, presque invisible. Blair passa doucement la gaze imbibée de bétadine sur la blessure. Jim avait fermé les yeux et gémit en sentant le produit froid[8] sur sa peau.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, c'est froid. Continue.

Blair termina de nettoyer la plaie et posa le nouveau pansement. Puis, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoivent, ses mains commencèrent à caresser la peau douce du torse de Jim. La Sentinelle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément.

- Blair…

Le jeune homme parut s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait et il voulut retirer ses mains, mais Jim l'en empêcha. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Blair s'éloigna à regret de son ami, le temps de poser la bétadine et les autres pansements sur la table de chevet. Puis, il revint et s'allongea sur le lit, tout contre Jim. La Sentinelle laissa sa main droite courir sur le ventre de son Guide, s'insinuant sous sa chemise. Il essaya de déboutonner le vêtement, mais il n'y arrivait pas d'une seule main et Blair vint à son secours. Il enleva sa chemise et la jeta sur le sol. La main de Jim continua son exploration, caressant la toison soyeuse du jeune homme. Blair sentait le désir monter en lui et s'inquiéta :

- Il ne faut pas… ta blessure…

- Ca ira, ne t'en fait pas… J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps… Mais toi, tu veux ?

- Oui.

Ils laissèrent enfin leurs corps s'appartenir, cédant à tous leurs désirs contenus depuis tant de temps.

**_Epilogue_**

Jim s'éveilla dans les bras de Blair et sourit. Il avait enfin atteint la plénitude auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'à partir de ce jour, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais, il l'avait voulu avec tant de force qu'aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à croire à ce bonheur encore neuf.

- Bonjour, mon amour.

- Bonjour, Blair. Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez, mais oui.

Le sourire de Jim s'élargit encore plus et Blair se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Incacha avait raison.

- Oui. Mais, comment sais-tu… Tu l'as vu, toi aussi ?

- Oui, quand j'étais près de la fontaine.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Blair et Jim ne frissonnèrent pas en repensant à cet endroit. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. La voix d'Incacha résonna à leurs oreilles.

_La Sentinelle et son Shaman sont des âmes sœurs. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs._

**_The End._**

Retour à la liste des fics

  


* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, c'est un personnage de la série "Angel".

[2] Ce n'est qu'un cigare ! Pas un bâton de dynamite ! Quoique…

[3] Ca faisait un moment que je voulais le caser dans une fic, celui-là !! C'est un perso de "Urgences" (juste au cas où quelqu'un ne saurait pas qui c'est…)

[4] Et en guest-star, ma prof de droit de BTS ! Y'a bien beaucoup de guests dans cette fic !!!

[5] Corinne et Isa, je pense que ce numéro vous dira quelque chose… ainsi qu'à tous les fans de Dir en Grey !

[6] Ca vous rappelle pas quelqu'un, ça ?

[7] Si quelqu'un sait comment s'appelle ce machin… Je m'en rappelle jamais… Je ne sais même pas si ça a un nom…

[8] Véridique ! Ce truc est très froid en général !


End file.
